The invention generally relates to vacuum cleaners and, more particularly, relates to mechanisms for mounting vacuum bags in vacuum cleaners.
Many vacuum cleaners employ vacuum bags which receive dry debris gathered by the vacuum. Such bags typically include an inlet aperture about which a collar, typically manufactured from cardboard, is secured. The cardboard collar provides a fitting which facilitates attachment of the bag to the discharge end of the vacuum inlet, inside the collection tank of the vacuum cleaner. Such collars typically frictionally fit about the vacuum inlet of a vacuum cleaner, or are slid into opposing grooves laterally flanking the vacuum inlet. Operation of the motor/impeller unit creates a low pressure area within the collection tank, thereby trapping matter which has entered through the vacuum inlet in the bag.
In certain types of vacuum cleaners, known as wet/dry vacuum cleaners, the debris gathered by the vacuum may be wet and/or dry. In such applications, typical vacuum bags are not operable. Such bags are typically manufactured from a paper, or otherwise porous material, which is not suitable for wet debris. In such situations, a bag is not installed within the vacuum cleaner, but rather the wet debris is drawn into and deposited into a tank of the vacuum cleaner. Such tanks are typically manufactured from plastic. The tank can be filled and, when desired, emptied by a number of mechanisms, some of which include the opening of a valve provided at the base of the tank, removal of a lid and physical tilting of the tank to empty its contents, as well as the use of a pumping unit to expel the gathered liquid.
Given the geometry of such wet/dry vacuum cleaners, it is often desirable to employ a deflector device which directs the incoming fluid stream. In the case of a dry pickup wherein a vacuum bag is employed, the deflector device can be used to direct the fluid stream downwardly into the bag. An example of such a device is disclosed in related U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/594,542.
While the use of a deflector device is desirable, when such a vacuum cleaner is used for wet pickup, the incoming fluid stream can enter the tank of the vacuum cleaner and be directed downwardly by the deflector with such velocity that it may tend to splash within the tank to a sufficient degree to cause a certain component of the fluid to be expelled from the blow port or other openings of the vacuum cleaner. The avoidance of such expulsion of fluid is desirable, while at the same time enabling a single vacuum hose to be used in conjunction with both the vacuum port and blower port of the vacuum cleaner.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a vacuum cleaner is provided which comprises a tank, a lid, a motor/impeller unit, a vacuum bag retanier, a vacuum bag fitting, a vacuum bag, and a vacuum hose. The thank includes a side wall, closed bottom wall and open top with an inlet being provided in the tank side wall. The lid is removable attached to the tank open top. The motor/impeller units is mounted within the lid. The vacuum bag retainer is mounted to the tank side wall. The lid is removably attached to the tank open top. The motor/impeller units is mounted within lid. The vacuum bag retainer is mounted to the tank sidewall inlet. The vacuum bag fitting is connected to the vacuum bag retainer and includes a deflector. The vaccum bag is attached to the vaccum bag fitting while the hose extends to the tank inlet, vacuum bag retainer, vacuum bag fitting, and vacuum bag.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a vacuum bag fitting is provided which comprises a plate, a cylinder and a deflector. The plate includes an aperture, while the cylinder includes an inlet and an outlet. The cylinder extends from the plate with the cylinder inlet being concentric with the plate aperture and a longitudinal axis passing through the cylinder. The deflector extends from the cylinder proximate the cylinder outlet and extends toward the longitudinal axis.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a vacuum bag fitting assembly is provided which comprises a vacuum bag retainer and a vacuum bag fitting. The vacuum bag retainer includes a back plate and first and second slots, with an aperture being provided in the back plate and the first and second slots laterally flanking the aperture. The vacuum bag fitting is adapted to connect to a vacuum bag and removably attach to the vacuum bag retainer. The vacuum bag fitting includes a plate having an aperture therein and a cylinder extending away from the plate and circumscribing the aperture. The cylinder terminates in a radially inwardly directed deflector. The plate is adapted to slide within the first and second slots of the vacuum bag retainer.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method of attaching a vacuum bag to a vacuum cleaner is provided which comprises the steps of inserting a vacuum bag fitting into a vacuum bag with the vacuum bag fitting including a plate from which a deflector extends, attaching the vacuum bag fitting to a vacuum bag retainer provided within a tank of the vacuum cleaner, inlets of the vacuum bag, vacuum bag fitting, and vacuum bag retainer being aligned, and pushing a vacuum hose through the inlets of the vacuum bag, vacuum fitting, and vacuum bag retainer.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a vacuum cleaner of the type having a tank, a lid, a motor/impeller unit mounted in the lid, an inlet to the tank, and a hose adapted to be used for vacuuming and blowing is provided and includes an improvement comprising a bag mounting structure mounted within the tank proximate the inlet, and a deflector adapted to direct an incoming fluid stream into one of a bag and a tank. The deflector is mounted in the bag mounting structure in a downward direction when the fluid stream is dry, and is mounted in the bag mounting structure in a upward direction when the fluid stream is wet.
These and other aspects and features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.